Computational devices oftentimes interface with a display. For instance, a computational device can be coupled with a display and/or include a display. A conventional user experience typically involved a computational device outputting content on a single display, which can be viewable by a user. Eventually, use of multiple display environments, where a plurality of displays run on a single computational device, became more prevalent. Employing the plurality of displays with the computational device increases the display real estate on which content can be rendered by the computational device. According to an illustration, the computational device can render content associated with a word processing application on one display, and content associated with a spreadsheet application on another display.
A more recent trend is the interaction of multiple computational devices with each other to support a user experience across the displays respectively associated with such computational devices (e.g., a multiple computational device environment). According to an example, a user can watch a television program in her living room on a television that is coupled to a media center and can change the channel, volume, or the like using an application that is executed on her smartphone. However, as the number of displays employed as part of a multiple display or multiple computational device environment increases, functionality of some of the displays may be inefficiently unutilized or underutilized by the user. For instance, when functionality of one display in a multiple display or multiple computational device environment is employed by the user, functionality of another display may be unused or underused by the user.